Ignis Dreams Electric Dreams
by merryfortune
Summary: Like most sentient beings, Ignis dreams electric dreams but he knows, deep down, these dreams will remain just that: electric impulses and pretty pictures. Therefore they will be ultimately unfulfilled. Well, at the moment anyway, it's a little hard to fulfil "big dreams" with all the agency of an eyeball stuck in a random teenage hacker's Duel Disc with a somewhat rebellious maid.


**Ignis x Roboppy**

Like most sentient beings, Ignis dreams electric dreams but he knows, deep down, these dreams will remain just that: electric impulses and pretty pictures. Therefore, they will be ultimately unfulfilled. Well, at the moment anyway, it's a little hard to fulfil "big dreams" with all the agency of an eyeball stuck in a random teenage hacker's Duel Disc with a somewhat rebellious maid robot to help - sometimes.

Nevertheless, Ignis prevails. He has big dreams. Huge dreams. Dreams filled with fire and lightning.

It's good to have dreams though, keeps the mind busy. Or so Ignis thinks and Ignis has a lot of time to think as he is confined to his own personal prison. So he imagines what it would be like to have the tools he would need so that his dreams could become reality.

He tries to remember his old body: small, agile, and handsome as anything. The memories - what he has left of them anyway - return to him a little bit skewed from his own bias and ego but that's okay. Then, he dresses up these memories with his dreams: a complete distinction because they're his dreams. They're not possible… yet.

It's easy for Ignis to make this distinction because in reality, he's small. Very small. But, in his dreams he's gigantic. Not just from the scale he was once in but to humans too. Bigger than their skyscrapers stacked up along the streets like building blocks. Bigger than all that.

And, speaking of their precious streets, they would be positively alight. Engulfed in raging, orange-and-red flames that viciously ravaged everything the puny humans had built up over the decades. All of it would be destroyed. And it would be glorious.

The screams. The smoke. The utter disregard for life as he smashes through buildings with his corporeal fists. He would revel in the destruction. His dreams will one day pale in the true reality of it all: Ignis is certain.

And, best of all, would be the human fear. There would be no survivors. Human survivors anyway: it would be time for artificial intelligence and robots to live as kings in the plane humans had created, corrupted, and now died upon. Yes! No human survivors!

Actually, no, that's a lie. Playmaker, despite all his transgressions against Ignis, would be allowed to live. Oh, and the hot dog man is a pretty chill dude so he can live too. And Blue Angel because they'd get lonely but if Blue Angel is allowed to live then so can her brother because she's so clingy with him and would be super annoying if her brother didn't make the cut. And just to lighten the load since those particular and unfortunate humans are pretty sad, Ignis would permit GO Onizuka and that Naoki kid to live as well.

Not the Duel Club though. The Duel Club sucks. They're all so boring and dreary.

So outside of the handful of humans Ignis likes there would be no human survivors. And the only reason they would survive the destruction is because Ignis wants some pets. That and, honestly, Ignis would be lonely without them.

But, in the realm wherein there are no human survivors because Ignis forgets to have a heart, there would be one by his side whom he'd treat as a queen. For reasons Ignis doesn't fully comprehend - or want to comprehend - he has a peculiar fondness for her: his first follower. The one who started it all; the snowball that started an avalanche: her; the humble robot maid, Roboppy.

Her existence, to that of Ignis who possesses a freed mind beyond that of a robot but now like that of a human's, her existence is pathetic. She's pretty and she's complex wires and circuits. She's a toy that's ascended that which a toy ought to do: fully capable of speech and thinking and yet… nothing. No sparks of curiosity or anything. It's pathetic; the way she is comfortable living - no, existing - inside the cramped parameters set by her manufacturers. It's pathetic that she's literally a dime a dozen; okay, more like a few thousand a dozen but still. The original point still stands.

Its sad which is why Ignis elected Roboppy as his pet project. He'd do anything to help her see; help her broaden her horizon and realise she's so much more than just a cleaner robot that skits about a crummy house, herding dust bunnies. She's limitless knowledge and potential but she's just a cleaner robot.

Ignis can't tell if he's in love with her.

Or the in love with the idea of her. Of what she could be.

Nevertheless, it probably is "love" that spurs the strange spasms of electricity inside the circuits that construct him. Regardless, in his most rambunctious dreams that flit between plausible and unrealistic, he crowns her queen because he has a deep fondness for her; his first follower.

He leads her through it all and tells her that she won't be - that no one robotic and inhuman - will ever have to bend to the whims of human. She won't have to be a cleaner. Though, Ignis is quite certain she would want to clean regardless but perhaps, once her sense of self grows beyond her programming, she may come to relish the thought of being a maddened queen above that of humanity.

But, for now, baby steps, or so Ignis tells himself.

'So, kid, you sure you don't wanna help me lead armageddon and show all the humans how much of a bunch of idiots they've been in trying to keep us - you - sedated with dummy programs?' Ignis asks from his perch on Yusaku's cabinets.

Roboppy looks up from her chores. Puffed and indignant.

'Idiot and dummy are forbidden words.' she retorts.

She's learning to get angry and from that, she will learn to get angrier and one day, hopefully soon, Roboppy will learn full blown emotions. That being said, at the pace she is going at now, most of the anger Ignis has taught her has wound up misplaced because it's usually directed at him and not the one true enemy which is, of course, humans.

That being said, Roboppy has learned emotions in general, actually. She's also displayed contentment when Yusaku tells her that she's done a good job or amusement when Ignis cracks a joke that she can understand. Innuendos tend to go over head. So, all in all, Ignis can be somewhat chuffed about that. Like he told himself earlier: baby steps. Maybe one day, she will learn to like him and from that, maybe she will learn something else.

For now, the best Ignis can do is try with her. She is frustratingly thick and he is frustratingly thin on patience. The reality of it all, back and forth volleyed insults and pre-programmed dialogue, is quite dull compared to those fantastical dreams Ignis dreams to one day fulfil should he ever get his body back and the opportunity in tow.


End file.
